Love & Harmony: Behind the Celestial Backdrop
by KitsuneCagalli
Summary: Setsuna x Feldt fic presenting events and growth behind the scenes that would realistically have them end up together. Because I love this pairing and they should have been done right. Slightly mature content. Post S2, AU afterward.


So I feel like Sunrise copped out with this pairing in OO, and since it's cute I wanted to write a bit of detail into their relationship to make it more tangible after Season 2 ends. IMHO, I never liked Marina's poorly developed character and ineffectual personality. She's pretty, kind, and has a very motherly nature, but she's somewhat unreasonable with her utter pacifism, and fails to defend her beliefs many times with her weakness as a political figure. This heavily contrasts with our boy wonder's ability and capacity for changing the world. [And even against previous female pacifists like Relena, she's a fail. At least Relena had the courage to fight in the end by understanding a need from some armed strength to protect peace and dropping her title as 'Peacecraft'.] Plus, Marina's like ten years older than Setsuna. ~ does not like Marina one bit xD

Feldt on the other hand is a growing character who understands her flaws and tries to resolve them to help not only herself and those close to her, but the world as a whole. Yes, she's plain and placid unlike Soma or Kati. And she's not gifted like many of her female counterparts with overtly high intelligence, money, or ability. But her lack of proper childhood and schooling in socialization can attribute to that. [Even then, she didn't turn out bad, just introverted and realistic as expected from someone who's lived their entire life in a secret organization.] And obviously, Feldt HAS the aptitude to grow, as we saw from her radical development over the four year time skip.

Anywho~ (sorry for the tangent), this is a Setsuna x Feldt fic that details little experiences in the unseen moments of OO, and would build a foundation for the pairing properly. I tried to keep it within a plausible timeline, but I haven't seen the show in over a year so some details may be skewed. I tried to stay in setting, but I definitely added my own touches, including layout of the Ptolemy (since I have not idea where their quarters are and whether the bathrooms are communal or private) and locations where Celestial Being can hibernate. I also attempted to stay in character, but it's really hard with quiet characters and special abilities xD. I apologize if I detailed and used Setsuna's Innovator senses wrongly xD. Ok, I think that about covers it :D.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam OO, I just write proper character plot lines for them in my spare time. No flames concerning character pairing please, but I do appreciate critiques about my writing and storyline.

* * *

**Love & Harmony: Behind the Celestial Backdrop  
**

_By: KitsuneCagalli_**  
**

We never had much of a relationship.

Honestly, I think it'd be better to say we never had much of a _conventional _relationship. Just because no one on the outside could see or understand us, doesn't mean our connection didn't exist.

He never outright grabbed me into his arms or touched me in certain places like I saw Lyle and Anew do in the hallways. Nor does he call out to me passionately when we're together alone as I've heard Marie exclaim to Allelujah as I passed their shared room on late nights. He doesn't whisper words of comfort and sweetness into my ear as Mileina has the pleasure of receiving when Tieria comes back from the VEDA terminal and gently leans into her CIC operator chair to look over her shoulder. He by no means hugs me to his side and tells me how much he loves me and thanks the higher power for having me in his life like Ian and Linda do. Never does he romance me over the video phone about past love as I've happened upon Ms. Sumeragi and Mr. Katagiri once.

At times, it's depressing. I sometimes wish that Neil hadn't died and maybe, it would have been better if _he_ had. No. Oh No. How terrible I am. I can be so selfish, it's shameful. I love him, and yes we don't have a conventional relationship, but on occasion I can't prevent those what-ifs from cropping up. Because if I want to be honest, from time to time I want a conventional relationship. And then I think about him as a person, and I remember myself, and realize conventional just wouldn't work for us. I reminisce our slow beginnings, and it makes even more sense to me why we don't have what the others do.

* * *

_She's curled up in the hanger, sitting in the cockpit chair, her head tucked down in her knees. Her arms are wrapped around herself, and she can feel the pink tresses sticking to her cheeks uncomfortably. _

_"What are you doing in the OO?" It's a cold, rigid voice. She doesn't look up, but instead tries to control her sobs and shaking. She hears the squish of neoprene nylon tricot gripping metal and assumes his flight suit clad arm caught hold of the cockpit's entrance, glaring in at her presence._

_"What are you doing?" he asks again, though this time it's a little less harsh and a little more curious. She continues to attempt for control, but her current thoughts and his anger, which she expected, cause her body to quiver more with cries. It surprises her when she feels a hand on her shoulder, fingers wrapping around her space suit's shoulder strap and gently tugging. Feldt needs no other cues, unwraps her body to clutches onto him in tears, pushing her head into his neck. His hands find their way to her hair and her back, where he slowly moves it in an up-down motion. _

_"I-I was visiting Ch-Cherudim, and Neil, h-h-he was everywhere. . .but he is-isn't Neil. And I h-hate h-him! He's n-not N-Neil! H-he won't every b-be Neil! And-oh Setsuna!" She couldn't properly speak, but he understood. He plants his feet onto the opposite screen and stretches his back to rest against the other closest wall. This allowed him to encompass her completely as he holds her._

_"I miss him too. Lyle will never replace him." He understands her perfectly, and in his simple message, he conveys the other things their fellow Celestial Being members, save for maybe Tieria, could not understand. _

* * *

_He's sitting alone at a table, a plastic cup with a straw lid covering the top. His eyes are downcast, his raven locks as messy as if they were windblown. Feldt quietly floats over, holding onto the table's edge as she situates herself across from him. As the man lifts his head to meet her aquamarine eyes, she places a container in front of him._

_"It's masgouf. I asked Ms. Sumeragi to have the crew make some special portions for you. I thought you'd like something . . . not American." He's reading her eyes, looking for deception or motive. "It's a thank you. For that time." She sees the realization hit him, though his outward expression and posture doesn't change. Smiling, Feldt gets up and pulls herself free from the bench. She doesn't need acknowledgment because she knows it's there so she floats over to the exit; but before leaving, his quiet voice is heard. _

_"You don't need to thank me." Turning her head to him, she nods minutely, before saying,_

_"I know. But you deserve it. And I wanted to."_

_

* * *

_

_The elevator dings as it arrives at the hanger's level, but Feldt doesn't care where she is brought. She's pressed the buttons on the pad repeatedly so it would keep moving while she let herself filter through her pain and grief at having the former HRL soldier join their crew. Allelujah is very precious to her, like an older brother who keeps all the bullies and bad monsters away, so she reasons that Marie's addition should be rejoiced. The knowledge that she was responsible for Lockon and Christina's deaths though, however indirectly, drove her hate at the white-haired female. Feldt knows she is being unreasonable, that people change and grow and repent, but she can't shake her revulsion._

_The automatic doors swish open and the conversation that had just been quietly passing on the other side halts completely. _

_"Ms. Feldt?" It's the gentle tone of Saji Crossroad, with whom she had become familiar with since his impromptu joining of Celestial Being. She hears the rustle of his clothes and the squeak of his sneakers come closer, but she doesn't bother replying in a manner that would stop him. She can feel him crouch before her, the apprehension undulating off of his body in waves. _

_"Is everything okay, Ms. Feldt? Are-are you crying?" he asks in a subtle panic._

_The CIC coordinator doesn't speak, but even she's sure the tears running down her face are markers of distress. She's thankful her sobs have halted, and that her shoulders are no longer shaking. If she could only pause the waterworks, she'd be able to walk off and claim tiredness as her ailment._

_"Feldt Grace." She recognizes the quiet questioning immediately, and her heart sinks at having this particular teammate see her upset yet again. She pushes her head further into her knees as her lifeless arms touch more of the elevator's floor. She wishes that they would just ignore her and continue on to wherever they originally planned to go._

_She doesn't respond when a hand is touching her shoulder, thinking Saji is trying to comfort her without outright invading her space. Feldt likes the technician enough to appreciate his thoughtfulness, so she doesn't bother to ask to be left alone. She figures Setsuna will coax him into letting her be when they see nothing registers with her current mood. _

_She doesn't expect a shuffle and then strong hands lifting her unresponsive body upward; nor does she expect the awkward bear hug she's forced into as her head is laid upon someone's neck and her arms hang lifelessly over their shoulders. He's holding her bottom with one arm underneath it, her legs limply about his torso, while the other hand is pressing into the middle of her back, effectively keeping her from falling without any energy expenditure on her part. Then the elevator was in motion again, pulling them higher into the confines of the ship._

_"Saji. Tell Sumeragi Lee Noriega to send the schematics of the next mission plan when she's reviewed our reports. I'll see you during sortie." His voice is rumbling quietly against her cheek, and she watches the floor start bobbing in front of her vision as he steps out of the elevator into a hall of the Ptolemieos II. She hears Saji's uncertain voice ring out in response._

_"Wait, Setsuna! Ms. Feldt isn't feeling well! Maybe you sh-" His voice and his comment is abruptly ended by the shutting of the doors. The walk is then hushed, but not obtrusive, and the rosette woman finds the water has stopped pouring from her eyes. She's passively listening to the click of his boots, her eyes following the traveled route but not processing the information._

_Her head lolls slightly to the left as she feels the hand move from her back to access a door, and then return to her spine as they proceed through. When he pauses, she vaguely registers that they're in one of the many observation decks aboard the vessel. He then sighs while walking over to the railing looking out into the underwater world, every step barely jostling Feldt's vision. Setsuna uses his strength to prop the girl atop the bar, so he can rest his arms and look straight into her blank eyes._

_"Feldt. What happened?" His tone is demandingly soft, and she sees he's not going to leave her till she explains herself. So she clears her throat a few times, getting the croak out before explaining what she said to Marie and Allelujah, and her thoughts about the whole situation. As she speaks, broken and passive, her energy returns in small bouts, till she no longer requires his arms to keep herself steadily sitting on the railing._

_"Allelujah Haptism is family, Feldt. He cares about you, and so will Marie Parfacy. She was an enemy, but if Allelujah tells us she no longer is, we need to trust him. We can't cause strife amongst our own, Feldt Grace. We, as Celestial Being, eradicate conflict, not augment it."_

_The woman's heart clenches at their ideology, and she comprehends her mistake in creating discord amongst her allies. She tells him this thought, and he minutely nods his approval. _

_"Should I apologize to Marie and Allelujah?" He shrugs his shoulders, turning and moving with a felid grace towards the exit. His soothing voice sounds almost playful as he leaves the observation deck._

_"When you're ready to forgive her, make her feel welcome. It's your family, Feldt Grace." She slides off the bar, and twists to looks out into the deep blue abyss surrounding the ship. She would go see Marie later today, after she gathers some courage and willpower to completely suppress the loathing and replace it with trust. After all, if she didn't trust Marie, at least Allelujah and Setsuna were worthy of her faith. _

_

* * *

_

_"Setsuna, I've relayed the coordinates to you according to plan 35D." She looks to him through the specked communication screen, taking note of his concentrated eyes and quick reaction times. She wants to tell him to be careful, but it feels stressed and faithless in the current situation. _

_"Roger that. I'll see in two hours." His link is disconnected. She doesn't know what to interpret that comment as, because Setsuna never says anything to her other than mission information requests and confirmations. She knows the time limit, so why. . .?_

_"Wow, Mr. Seiei must know you're worried!" Mileina shouts over to her. The brunette giggles in her chair as Feldt perceives her cheeks burning. If Mileina noticed something so minor, Feldt knew she wasn't over interpreting the situation. _

_"Down to business ladies. Chit chat later." Ms. Sumeragi strictly orders. She loves her girls, but right now the teens could understand the situation was not a social gathering but a battle zone. The two quickly got down to business by processing information for the crew and the pilots. Feldt continued to monitor the intervention as per usual, while keeping a special eye on the OO's pilot and his stats. Precisely two hours after the start of the mission, Cherudim, Seravee, Archer Arios, and OO all docked with the Ptolemy and Celestial Being was on it's way into a safe zone. _

_Getting up from her chair, Feldt approached her forecaster timidly. When she asks her for permission to be excused to rest, Sumeragi could not help but smile and nod as she squeezed her hand._

_"You did well today Feldt. Go take it easy and enjoy yourself. I'll call for you if anything." Feldt was overwhelmed with happiness and floats to the exit, hearing her maternal figure dismiss Mileina for a rest too. She grasps the wall handle and let herself be pulled down the hall, but not toward her room. She made a stop at the cafeteria, coincidentally with Mileina following right behind. Mileina starts chattering on so Feldt asks her to help and then the two were on their way to the hanger. Once there, she manages to get halfway down the walkway when she encounters the Meisters and pilots on their way out. She didn't know what she was going to say to get them to halt, but thankfully Mileina saves her the trouble._

_"We brought you guys some water! After a hard mission's work!" She passed out a bottle to Lockon, Saji and Tieria, the latter of whom she loops her arm with and starts prattling about various things. Feldt quietly gives Soma and Allelujah their water bottles and the two thank her before saying they were going to retire for the evening. _

_Looking back to the ramp, she saw Setsuna trailing behind and speaking with Ian about something. Evidently he finished because he turns in her direction and starts his trek. Seeing him get closer, the uncomfortable feeling she usually gets when interacting with people rears forward, and all she could do is hold up the bottle to signal him. _

_He stops before her and, as acknowledgment of her gesture, he takes the item from her hand and drinks it briefly. Then he moves passed her en route for the hall. Feldt follows him with her eyes, keeping in mind that he accepted her drink. Maybe they really were becoming closer._

_"Coming?" She was sure her face expressed her shock, and if Feldt didn't know the Gundam pilot better, she could have sworn he had a bit of a smirk. She kicks off and drifts in his direction, composing herself. When they were side-by-side, he turns and clutches the hall mover handle, starting the journey to the residential block. Feldt followed his lead, and the pair silently made their way. _

_Upon arrival to her room, it was the closer of the two, she is again shocked to see him stop. He turns to her, face as serious as it always is. He's about to say something, but Feldt finds, for the first time in her life, that she wants to start a conversation; to prolong their time together as much as possible._

_"Would you want to come in for some tea?" His slight surprise made her defend her position. "Ms. Sumeragi knows I love tea, s-so she bought me a space capable tea kettle for my birthday a few years ago. I 'm no-"_

_"Yes." Feldt nearly floats away in shock as she releases the handle. She catches the wall though so she can unlock her door and step in, happy to have some sort of company not trying to get her to open up. Tossing her coat, she floats to the table where she kept her gift, starting the process. After a few minutes, the tea is ready so she turns to pass him the insulated cup to trade for his empty water bottle, but stops. _

_The Kurdish man was holding a picture frame in his hand, his eyes hidden by his messy bangs. He's looking at the picture of her parents, she knows, because that is the only photo on her bedside table. What she doesn't know is what to do in such a situation, considering very few people ever saw her room and photos. Deciding to catch his attention, she clears her throat as she makes her way over to him. He takes note and replaces the magnetized photo, accepting the cup. _

_"Who are they?" He tentatively poses the question, taking a sip from his cup. She sits on the bed, swallowing her own hot herbal drink before answering him._

_"They're my parents. They died on a mission when I was around four. I don't remember them much, but. . ." Feldt trails off here, unable to finish her thought. She can feel him watching her, giving her the space she needs and allowing her to choose the comfort level. "I'm sorry."_

_"I don't remember my mother and father's faces anymore. You're lucky to have them forever captured." Her head shoots up, looking to him leaning against the wall with sadness added to her already down mood. _

_"I'm sorry, that's unfortunate."_

_"Don't be. They live on through me and my actions." Feldt appreciates his meaning here. He has no regrets because the fighting he does now is, partly, for them. This keeps them alive in the best sense he's capable of, and is a means of forgiveness. She doesn't know what the forgiveness is for, but she can feel it there in him, stretching from his very core. _

_They continue to drink their herbal teas, the silence present until Setsuna takes his leave._

_

* * *

_

_She had just finished showering, the standard issued terrycloth towel wrapped around her body and her pink tresses dripping with water. Her eyes are closed from enjoyment as she steps out of the stall, her toiletries bag hanging from her wrist. As she opens her eyes, Feldt lets out a scream, nearly toppling back into the stall from the slippery floor._

_"I'm sorry. I just needed to go somewhere quiet." He's lying on the bench, sprawled out with his upside face looking impassively back at her. He's in his undershirt and uniform pants, having stripped off the rest earlier it seems. Feldt hid herself behind the door, trying to figure out how to bolt from the bathroom and down the hall back into her room without him noticing her._

_Feldt normally showered very late so as not to encounter anyone else. Being uncomfortable with her body, she tried to avoid any times her fellow shipmates might utilize the bathroom. Which is exactly why she was stuck now, cowering around a frosted glass door, without any knowledge of how to flee. She heard a rustling, and then his voice._

_"I'm leaving. I apologize for invading the bathroom." She feels terrified, but her mind is whirling with confusion. She needs answers or she may never be able to look or speak to him directly again. _

_"W-why are you in here? You didn't p-peak, did you. . .?" Peaking her own head around the door, she sees him turn back, his eyes locking on to hers in seriousness._

_"I didn't, I promise." At this she visibly relaxes, but Feldt doesn't leave her post. "I needed somewhere quiet to go. Lockon and Allelujah are being. . . loud." Feldt recognizes the statement, and sighs. That means she won't be able to sleep for a bit._

_"I-I. . .thanks for letting me know." He grunts to her comment, resuming his seat. Feldt should be panicking, but she's always had this strange faith in Setsuna, and knows he won't leer at her as Lyle would. So cautiously, she exit's the stall and walks toward the bench, her face tinted red regardless. His chivalrous nature has his eyes set on the door, and she feels better that her intuition concerning him is spot on. Settling to his left, Feldt wraps her arms around herself to cover more, and the two sit calmly together enjoying the tranquility. "Do you wake up often during these. . .times?" she asks finally, finding her voice._

_"Not usually. Just tonight I wasn't resting well, so with the addition, it's nearly impossible for me." Feldt smiles, content that she wasn't the only light sleeper tonight. Unconsciously, she leans into his arm, seeking some warmth in the now chilly tiled room. He stiffens immediately, but forces himself to relax as he feels her cold limb. It is a surprise he didn't shout at her for touching him, as he did that one time the Throne pilot invaded his space. Rather, he takes his arm and drapes it about her torso, pulling her into his side. "You're cold." She blushes furiously, looking for an escape though she enjoys his warmth._

_"If you would like, I'll go change and we can take a walk around Ptolemy to pass some time," she suggests, wriggling out of his side and standing. She blushes harder at her boldness, and again her arms find her body. She starts towards the exit regardless of what he's going to say, her embarrassment hitting her hard. _

_"I'll meet you in ten minutes." Feldt nods as she runs out into the hallway._

_

* * *

_

_They had been walking for an hour at least, and they ended up in the repair bay's observatory, talking quietly as they propped on the railing and look into the darkened space where the Gundams were secured. At another pause after talking about Neil, which was never uncomfortable with him, Feldt let her mind wander. She notes his outline in the glass, the way he gazes back at her effortlessly, his hair floating around him in a soft pool. His posture is serene, not the typical cold indifference he presents in public._

_She wants him to understand her appreciation, so slowly, with a deep show of trust, she intertwines their hanging hands while keeping her eyes level with his glass copy. In the corner of her eye, she observes his hesitance, and she is ready for him to yell at her for invading his personal space. It doesn't happen though. He grips her hand in return, accepting her wordless proposal while keeping his eyes on the reflected her. She lets the corners of her mouth slope up a little._

_

* * *

_

_The door opens onto the bridge, and she looks up to the Kurdish man with ruby eyes. Calmly, his name rolls off her lips. _

_"Feldt." She smiles at him when he gently says her name, then turns back to her screen. Doing some last checkups after the intense battle, Feldt needs to focus on the Ptolemy._

_"Can I use Mileina's terminal?" She nods, seeing as the other CIC operator isn't there, gone for a few hours to catch some sleep with the rest of the bridge crew. Glancing at the clock, she was happy that Lasse would be coming in soon to take over for her. Across the room, his typing is furious, but she doesn't ask. Setsuna's been more blank lately when it concerned missions involving the Innovators. She immerses herself again, reading through the battle charts recently updated, and sending a message to Tieria about the Seravee's maintenance. The door again swishes, and Feldt glances to Lasse entering the bridge._

_"Hey Feldt, your shift's over. Head on ba-Setsuna? You're here? Aren't you supposed to be catching some sleep?" His confused face bounces from her to the OO pilot comically. _

_"I needed to submit a report to Sumeragi Lee Noriega before resting. I've finished. Feldt, lets head back." The addressed girl nods, her pink hair bobbing around her. She steps off the chair pad with a push towards the door, giving Lasse a thanks as she goes to retire. Setsuna follows her into the hallway, where the two make the silent ride to the crew quarters. They make it to her room in a minute, and she turns into her door. _

_"Feldt," he calls. When she spins to focus on him, Setsuna pulls himself closer, placing his hand onto her door in support and bringing his head to be more level with hers. The rosette always forgot how tall he'd grown, forcing her neck to crane up at him. She's a little pink from their closeness, but she reminds herself that'd they had gotten far more familiar in the past few months. His musky wood smell should not be inducing butterflies in her stomach as they currently were. _

_"Everything okay?" She answers in the affirmative, hoping he doesn't suspect her worry. Feldt knows he's referring to the nightmares she confessed to having lately. It had happened that one night she had a dreadful dream, screaming out in the process. Setsuna, who'd been unable to sleep and was passing her quarters, heard and broke into her room, fearing the worst for his crewmate. Upon discovering the cause, he woke her from her panicked dream state, and forced her to explain everything to him. Since then, he required Feldt to make it a habit to privately video call him whenever she experienced a nightmare so he'd come over for tea, and make her feel better before sleeping again. _

_As of late, her bad dreams were occurring every night, and were beginning to involve the ruddy red eyed pilot perishing in battle. She didn't want to damage his sleep pattern more than she already did, nor did she want to disquiet him with her meaningless worries. At least, she always prayed they were meaningless. Feldt couldn't imagine losing Setsuna like she lost Chris or Neil, it was unbearable to think about._

_"Let me know. Feldt?" She merely nods, wishing him a good night and getting ready to turn back. He catches her arm though, and when she questions him with her eyes, he brings his lips to her cheek, allowing them to linger for a brief moment. Then he releases her, making his way back to his own room, without looking back. Feldt slips away from her metal door, bobbing in zero gravity with an awestruck expression plastered on her face. _

_

* * *

_

_Staring at the distorted image of him through the glass, Feldt feels the tears well up and pour over her lids. He was always getting hurt. And she felt as if no one cared enough to help him. Of course, she knew Anew was doing everything in her power to help him after sorties, but the false GN particles he was exposed to a few months ago were such a horrible catalyst, she honestly didn't know if anything could make Setsuna completely better. Glancing around her, she dialed the access code on the keypad to her left and allowed herself entrance into his medical room. He lay there, unaware, with his messy tresses cupping his face, his lips slightly parted and his brows furrowing in pain._

_Feldt let her cool hand rest on his forehead, trying to easy the wrinkles. Clearly it helped, his brows relaxing and his face calming a tad. She uses her other hand to grasp his, stroking his fingers with her thumb._

_"You'll be ok Setsuna. Tieria and Anew will figure something out to regenerate your cells. And then it'll be less p-painful." She chokes at the last bit, but nonetheless lowers her forehead onto his to whisper in defeat. "You have to get better. I need you. Please don't leave me like Chris or Lockon. Please." Though he was unconscious, Feldt knew he was listening in one way or another, and believed that her thoughts would reach him. Slowly she shut her eyes, her face already level with his, and pressed those few centimeters away to reach his lips. Chastely she vacillates there, and repeats the action. Lifting herself, she places his hand carefully on the bed and looks at his undisturbed face._

_She didn't want to lose him, this much she was positive about. Next time, she would truly show him her feelings, whether he reciprocates or not._

_

* * *

_

_Sitting together in her bedroom, Feldt attempts to do anything to keep herself from touching his bruise. So she rises and paces back and forth, the zero gravity of space making it more of a shuffle-bounce than a trudge. Then she rearranges her magnetized tabletop items, and repeatedly paces a few times without pause. When she reaches her bed's edge, Feldt removes her bolero jacket and her zippered uniform top, allowing them to float above the sheets before returning to her back-forth actions._

_She makes her way back toward the automated door for the seventh time before a hand grasps her wrist and pulls her to sit on the bed. When Feldt turns her head to look at her companion, his crimson-chocolate eyes are searching her face, his passive look having a hint of questioning to it. As of late, the rosette was less and less inclined to keep her thoughts to herself when with him. In turn, the Kurdish man seemed more oriented to keep everyone out recently, though he offered her a closer confidence when it involved them privately._

_"Setsuna. Anew. . .she was an Innovator. She betrayed us, her family. And now she's dead. What if it happens again? Tieria is an Innovator, what if they get to him too?" There is a stinging at the corners of her eyes, but she dares not let her tears come. _

_She despairs at any thoughts of harm coming to the violet haired pilot, but she feels like a traitor to question his capabilities and devotion to them. And after the confrontation between Lyle and Setsuna, the latter having bruises and a split lip, she feared more internal battles if something were to happen to any other members of her family. Apparently Setsuna agreed with her latter thoughts because his eyes harden to her comments and the grip on her wrist tightens infinitesimally. _

_"Tieria will never betray us. He would rather sacrifice his life than let any harm befall us. Don't insult him with such negative scenarios." His voice is firm, lecturing. Feldt knew she was being scolded and the waves of remorse hit her as she dejectedly looks down at their touching limbs. His hand then shifts from gripping her wrist to interweaving their fingers in a manner she was accustomed to. She lifts her gaze back to his deep pools of dark red, probing desperately for an answer that would promise the safety of her loved ones._

_"Setsu-" Feldt doesn't get a chance to finish because suddenly he is there, roaming his lips over her own, pulling her by her hand to cause her to fall into his chest. His confident eyes ask her for trust for a brief moment before he leans back onto her bed, tugging her down with him before rolling together so he would be above her. Here he releases her mouth while supporting his weight on his arms and knees, his cheeks tinted pink-purple in the electric glow of the light. Feldt was sure her own cheeks must have stained red, but she never once during their kiss broke eye contact with him. Setsuna slants down so his mouth is just half an inch away from hers, allowing his puffs of breath to tickle her face repeatedly as she searched him with a confused aqua stare._

_Neither spoke, but nagging in the back of her brain as she watched him was a tingling sensation, as if asking her permission to listen to whatever it wanted to tell her. Feldt didn't know how this associated with kissing him, but she lifts her head to close the distance between them, careful of his injuries, and lace her hands together around his neck. He complies with ease, maneuvering one hand under her shoulders to help support her. They mold into two extensions of the same body, the collection of appendages trying to finds a way to get closer through the inhibiting tight clothing. _

_'Don't worry.' Feldt doesn't know where the words pour from. 'I swear I'll protect everyone for you.' They are soothing and quiet, both everywhere and nowhere at once. 'You will survive.' It's like a mist, hazy and almost nonexistent, but Feldt knows the words are not her own. 'I'll keep you safe.' The ghostly voice sounds like Setsuna, but she knows they aren't speaking. The pair are too engaged in each other, a mess of touching lips and stroking hands, meshing hair and exchanging body heat. _

_The cloudy sensation continues on, and soon Feldt loses grip on the strange messages that are draining her mentally. She notices the fatigue is making her fingers relax and her jaw slacken, but she is still moving and holding Setsuna as much as she's able. The rosette doesn't want to stop running her hands through his raven locks or cease the electricity from his lips on her earlobe, her jaw, her throat. She wants to remain the cause of his huffs and moans, but she is only human. The strange awareness pushes her too far, and suddenly she is limp in his arms, fading in consciousness to the lull of the vanishing whispers. _

_"Feldt?" He isn't sure what happened to her, and his worry leaks into his face for a change. He had been so content in the feelings he was experiencing, the strange connection he felt from the pink haired operator. Her worries were suddenly in his mind, filling him up to the point where they became his worries. And he spoke to each fear, calming her within this imagined world while he tried to present that safe comfort and expression in his outward actions. When she completely settled inside his head, she was suddenly lifeless in his arms, breaking the fog that had built between them. And he was confused and almost panicky when she looks at him half lidded. _

_"Setsu. . .na. . .I. . .fe. . .el. . ." Feldt shuts her eyes and completely passes out, the last thing in her vision being the OO pilot with a shaken appearance._

_

* * *

_

_The meeting to discuss the Innovator interference was a solemn affair, ending in the realization that they would eventually fight Ribbons Almark and an armada of A-Law troops with little support. Ms. Sumeragi ordered the pilots to rest up briefly, declaring they had approximately four hours before their next possible sortie. Particularly, she was on Lasse's case concerning his recurring bullet wound issue as the majority of the crew exited the briefing room. Feldt was the only one remaining stationary by the door. _

_She was waiting for him to pass so she could speak to him alone. His stare was set firmly forward as he came close, and she knew he was ignoring her adamantly. Taking a bold action, she catches his elbow firmly, an action the causes Tieria, who just started his journey down the corridor, to pause and glance at them. She didn't know what the Innovator saw in her face, but he acknowledges her need for privacy and shuts the door from the outside._

_Alone as she desired, Feldt releases his arm and clasps her hands together in front of her. She notes his dull look, either unenthused to be prevented from sleep, or carefully trying to control his emotions to the point where even her schooled brain couldn't read him. She gathers her thoughts before her tiny voice resounds._

_"Setsuna. Why are you avoiding me?" Ever since their powerful romance after Anew's betrayal, the pilot had deliberately not been in her presence. Whenever she arrived to the bridge, he had conveniently vanished; when Feldt was eating in the cafeteria, Setsuna was absent before, during, and after the meal. When she stood in front of his quarters, knocking on the door and calling to him, she was met with silence. Her only contact was during the sortie, when she controlled operations for the OO, and relayed mission information. Even then, his exchanges were unusually succinct, cold and quick._

_He continues to blankly return her gaze, almost as if looking through her very existence. It was a behavior more common in the passed months, resulting from his constant feuds with the Innovators, the A-Laws, and his personal wars. Except Feldt was always privy to his other side during his quiet periods, so his current attitude was uncharacteristic and frightening. The operator feared she was losing him, not as she lost Chris and Lockon to a war, but to himself._

_"Setsuna?" she asks after a minute of silence. Still, he stares without comment. Her frustration peaks, having been considerate for as long as she could manage. Then she extends her hand, and releases it upon his cheek. Her frustration at him is unbearable, and causes tears to sting the corner of her eyes. She immediately regrets getting physical, but Feldt couldn't picture any other options left to her that she hadn't already tried to reach him. When he turns his face back forward after the impact, she sees through the water blur that his eyes, if nothing else, were wide. _

_"I don't understand you Setsuna! You are my friend, my good friend! You were there for me on so many occasions, and we grew to appreciate each other so well. I always tried to reciprocate, however uncomfortable it made me. But then we have a moment and you change! Something changed you and now you're pushing everyone close to you away, particularly me! I want to know what changed you and us and why you have tried to destroy what we shared! I want to know why Setsuna! You owe me that much."_

_He doesn't speak through her rant, letting her express her emotions fully to him. When she finishes, he closes his eyes to utter one sentence in reply to her why._

_"Because I'll hurt you." He exits the conference room, leaving the rosette to cry without the answers she desired._

_

* * *

_

_She's curled up in bed, hugging blankets to her chest. Yesterday's skirmish caused Feldt to feel very ill after the battle ended. Ms. Sumeragi tried to identify the problem, but Feldt remained tight lipped about her confrontation, resulting in an order of bed rest for the CIC operator. Soma had stopped by earlier to bring her a meal and to offer her support, but she kindly refused her compassion in return for sleep. And perhaps her situation was in one way for the better. Feldt was able to, for the first time in ages, sleep a few hours without her usual nightmares. Her drained body finally rejected her mind and allowed a calm rest. _

_What woke her this time was whispering by her ear and puffs of air running down her neck. _

_". . .ease understand. When I entered your consciousness with my quantum brain waves, I didn't realize what I did to you. I wasn't aware of my Innovator power at the time. And I didn't think we'd connected through our physical contact as a medium. But how could I allow you to get hurt by interacting with me? If I hadn't stopped because of your lapse, I could have killed your mind, and in turn you. I'm a terrible Gundam Meister Feldt, to hurt you after promising myself and Lockon to look after you."_

_She feels his lips on her throat for a moment, and she tries to regulate her breathing to not give away her awareness. His hand is then brushing through her loose pink tresses slowly._

_"I don't enjoy keeping my distance. But it's for the best. My Innovator ability won't harm anyone ever again. I will use it to change the world, and make a place where people like you can be happy. With or without me." Then the pressure which she hadn't noticed was lifted from her bed, and he wished her a goodnight before she heard his exit. _

_So he didn't want to be near her because of that incident that caused her to pass out, if she assumed that was the scenario. Feldt didn't know how much he had expressed himself before she stirred, but she didn't really need to know anymore. She could relate to his pain and his fear, though the need to be responsible for an action she had a hard time remembering and comprehending was foreign to her. The woman would forgive him for his Setsuna-ish behavior. He apologized in the only way he could, and now she could let the avoidance peeve go. Flipping onto her other side, Feldt looks forward to tomorrow, since she was sure she'd be better. _

_

* * *

_

_It had been a long few months. The Federation had taken proper control of the world order by removing the A-Laws and reorganizing the political power. The elimination of the Innovades, the false Innovators, as a threat had brought about the most change, and Ms. Sumeragi's forecasts became far less difficult. _

_It had also been a long few months concerning Feldt Grace and Setsuna F. Seiei. After a transitory truce with the assistance of a desert flower from Mrs. Linda's lab, Feldt had reestablished a link that both parties safely adhered to. They fought in the last major battle like the efficient team they were known to be, and then allowed themselves much space to redefine their characters._

_Feldt had made herself more social, more approachable. She knew there were people here who would love her forever, and deserved more effort on her part. So she did little things for them when she could. She took Mileina's and Lasse's shifts one evening so they and the Vashti family could attend a concert on Earth. She performed a meeting in Ms. Sumeragi's place the day after her birthday, knowing the drunken woman would not be able to attend. She had been making regular visits to the Ptolemy's VEDA terminal to seek companionship with her lost teammate Tieria under the pretext of system maintenance. She helped Lyle with his poetry when he came around looking for a grammatical editor. She tried to be the person everyone needed to live a semi-normal life aboard the Ptolemeios II. _

_Setsuna had made himself an outcast among outcasts. He avoided everyone like the plague, and only spoke when the issues involved combat missions. He practically lived in the repair bay with Ian, working on the damaged OO almost constantly. He didn't socialize or pry into the crew's lives, but he was a pillar of strength for them all regardless. His status as true Innovator brought about hope and respect for him whenever he did input, so Setsuna took on the role of strength source aboard the Ptolemy. _

_Their complete opposite approaches didn't present as many opportunities to get together, but to work with their fragile relationship, they both tried._

_It was late into the evening, and Feldt had just traded her shift to Mileina so she could turn in. Nothing seemed out of place, a quiet, conflict free night in the new world society. So when the pink haired operator pulled up to her door, she let out an quiet, but audible, gasp at the sight before her. Her raven haired Innovator was leaning against her door, his lovely golden eyes twinkling with knowledge as he greeted her with a nod. Feldt involuntarily lit up, her whole demeanor brightening by his sheer presence. Her hand brushes her now cropped locks fruitlessly, trying not to read into this sudden meeting._

_"Setsuna. How are you? Did you need something?" There, short, unassuming, and pressure free. If he answers her questions without deep interpretation, she could be on her way to dream land with a pleasant enough encounter as her channel. She should have guessed though, that things were never that easy with the Innovator pilot. _

_"Feldt." He pauses here, and she notices his circuit eyes returning to their rich dark crimson. The change made her heart skip a beat, unable to decide which color suited him more fittingly. "Come." He holds up his hand in a comforting gesture, allowing her to choose the level in which to push their altered bond. Feldt hesitates as she thinks about the boundaries of their friendship. Was he going to allow her back in to his world? Could she handle whatever new rules would be in effect? Was she ready to let him flood her soul again? Was their any guarantee that he wouldn't devastate her the way he did over half a year ago? _

_She seeks his eyes, the window to his soul, for answers before making her decision. When she sees that he isn't pleading yet he's not quite uncaring, Feldt gradually moves her hand to rest in his palm, witnessing that he was ready for some kind of modification in their state of affairs. When he clasps her digits securely, he uses his free hand to clutch the motorized handle and set the pair in motion to his choice destination. They arrive at his quarters and Feldt is confused at the pause. When he opens his door, the Kurdish pilot tugs her inside with him, then sets her afloat as he shuts the door._

_Feldt lets her gaze wander in awe, soaking in his décor for the first time. In all the years she had known him and spent time with him, the operator never had been permitted to see his living space. Often times their meetings would occur in other ship locations or her quarters, but never his room. He left his walls bear, but his sheets were tinted navy, and upon his table were what she assumes are his precious objects. He has a few thin books squeezed on the corner of the desk, against a metal holder figurine of a roaring lion. There is a photo of the Ptolemy crew from seven years ago in a steel frame, and on the edge closest to his bed is the pale yellow bloom she gave him, encased in a glass cocoon._

_So she was completely unprepared for him wrapping her in his side as he collects her to sit on his bed while she had been so enthralled by this chance. Together he positions them down, Feldt to his right, Setsuna to her left. He removes the arm around her when they land, and Feldt has to control her facial muscles to avert her disappointment from being released._

_They wait in patient silence, neither feeling the need to be the instigator. Yet they both realize that sitting on his bed in the stillness won't create a reason to remain for Feldt, so when she speaks to him quietly, he knows she expects answers._

_"Setsuna. Why. . .?"_

_"You're very good at pretending." She stares at him with her mouth agape, no comprehension behind his meaning. He takes that as a cue to continue. "Since my Innovation, I. . . know things. Without rhythm or reason, I just know what is going on. Concerning everything." Feldt listens to him speak in that sultry, deep tone, but still lacks the insight into his head. He notes her eyes' expression and further explains himself._

_"I know your feelings. And I see you suppress them to aid yourself in search of a normal life outside of me." Here she grasps his statements, and she turns her head to avoid his all knowing glance. _

_"If you're going to ask me to somehow change my feelings, I have to inform you that it's not something I can simply control." Her tender tone makes her feel foolish for 'pretending' that maybe this late night chat would fix things. _

_"Feldt. My Innovation tells me that my disengagement from you is an example of the most primary motivation for conflict. We've fought nearly a decade to eliminate conflict. So I must eliminate the cause." The pink haired woman immediately jerks her head around to face him, shock coursing through her as she imagines the worst scenario of her nightmare happening; Setsuna leaving her. Pain follows the shock as she flings herself onto his chiseled chest, grabbing the lapels of his jacket. Her eyes beseech him, and she desperately blurs her words together._

_"No! Setsuna your presence is far more important than resolving my conflict. I'm moving on and eventually things will right themselves, so don't disappear again, please!" She can't bear to face his resolution and buries her face into his blue and white uniform top. _

_"Feldt." Hands are gently wrapping around her upper arms, forcing her head from his chest. If she were stronger, she would fight him and refuse to release her hold until he swore not to permanently isolate himself from her. Her pain makes her frail, though, and she lets herself be pushed slightly away at the sound of his voice calling her name again. She lifts her defeated orbs to his face to find not anger or neutrality, but a subtle smile at her antics. He allows one of her arms to go free so he can use his hand to rest an index finger under her chin. Unhurriedly he inches her face closer while speaking._

_"I am going to stop leaving you alone. If you can put up with my Innovation, I will remain by your side for as long as it takes for you to be at peace." He ends the declaration by allowing his lips to brush hers, his eyes swirling that circuit yellow once more. Feldt doesn't react for a moment, wondering if someone poisoned her tea today and made her hallucinate. But she can't deny that familiar tingling sensation racing up her spine as she watches him know, understand, feel with his perceptive eyes. _

_"And if I never find peace without you?" she breathily whispers to him. The aqua eyed woman can practically feel the smirk radiate from him due to their close proximity, as he releases his other captive and snakes an arm about her back to draw her near more solidly. When she is pressing on him in multiple places at once, he claims her lips for a sensual exchange, filling her mind with emotions of desire, passion, and necessity. As if the last few difficult months never occurred, she laces her hands at the nape of his neck, and ventures to side saddle his hips. _

_The wave of translucent energy laps at her consciousness, but Feldt doesn't fear it or reject it. She allows it to invade her mind as she did once before, and a cool tickling spreads from her depths in conjunction with his touch. The ghostly hum responds to her hands twisting the hair on the nape of his neck and to the way her lips tease his own with repeated presses and pulls. He too responds, giving his hands permission to roam her back and hair, his teeth catching her bottom lip to gain control._

_They let themselves explore as their awareness meld and twist, and when the operator feels the slip from her body as she did previously in response to his Innovator capabilities, she uses her willpower to free their mouths to speak. His lidded golden orbs lazily take her in and the fading mental connection leaves her with an eerie 'what's wrong?'. Feldt brings her hands to rest on the sides of his face, her emotive expression imitating her words. _

_"I don't want to faint every time we get close." She lets him use his power to decipher the rest of her words, waiting for his answer while he thinks and strokes her head. The woman is unable to keep her eyes from closing at his touch, so she focuses on his steadying breath in the silence. _

_Setsuna had predicted this being a potential issue with her, but his inner wisdom informed him that all he would have to do is show Feldt the way into his world and to let her become a piece of its cosmic makeup. However much doubt he cast on this solving their problem, his gut foretold him it would work. Being a man of action, the raven haired soldier pushes his forehead to hers, and lets his Innovation guide him. His circuit eyes flash as Setsuna brings Feldt through the quantum field, their vision exploding into a bright white nothingness filled with the familiar glowing GN particles. The space feels warm, and bodies within float as they do in zero gravity, any motion driven with thought. _

_Here Feldt finds herself overwhelmed with voices of so many, and as she focuses she can hear Mileina's whispers, Tieria buzz in a hibernation mode, Ms. Sumeragi's gentle sighs, Lyle mumbling in his sleep. There are many other sounds and people here, but she listens to the loudest, the deep velvet tone of the naked man beside her. _

_"You're inside now. This is the Innovator perception. Here humanity transcends boundaries on the path to eternal peace." She hears him echo, drowning out all the other noise of his quantum gathering, making it easier for her to focus. Feldt looks to their entwined hands, then to his features, not the least bit distressed with her appearance or being locked away in his mind._

_"Is it always like this for you?" she asks him. "Noisy and glowing?" He chuckles at her observation, taking a look around the strange brightness._

_"Not always. But the noise, normally, is just a thought that appears in here, and tells me what I need to know. It's an understanding from beyond average human sensitivity." She nods to his explanation while reaching out her free hand to grasp a particle. It sends a fuzzy jolt through her, and then dissipates back into the infinite sky of green grains._

_"Can you hear me too?" she asks while repeatedly playing with the orbs of light. He catches her attention by moving closer and forcing her head up to look at him with his full height. He has that beautiful smile of his gracing his lips, one that makes her heart swell with joy and affection._

_"Ah. You're the loudest voice I can hear at the moment. Since you and I are touching directly, I can hear everything inside and outside of you. Such as you desire to do anything in your power to be the right person for me so I'll never leave." He lowers his head to linger his lips near her own, his eyes very soft and comforting. Feldt never saw this side of his caring personality shown outwardly, so the flood of pleasure she was sure he was experiencing from her sent her heart pounding and her mind racing. She never wanted him to stop smiling, and she never wanted to part from this inside perspective. He was the Setsuna she always knew existed here, one whose love for the world cascaded in torrents and burst at the seams for his precious people. _

_"Feldt." The way he says her name makes metaphorical goose bumps appear on her body, and she feels as if her very conscience will explode with delight. She lets her wild emotions flow untamed, and can only gaze at him with complete attention._

_"I never knew you felt so strongly." He brushes her cheek with soft fingers, so much different than his real, calloused hands. Suddenly the picture of him is overwhelming her senses, and she feels the fuzzy tingles embedding themselves into her skin, almost overtaking her completely. The pale green particles are surrounding her, enveloping her in a mix of him and the world within his Innovation. It lasts only a few seconds, but suddenly she feels more aware, and when he tugs her back through the quantum waves, she is confused to be sitting in the darkened space of his room._

_"Where-"_

_"Back. I think you'll be fine now." Setsuna traces his fingers down the side of her face, much like within the dreamlike Innovation state, and she notes the familiar, rough texture. She lets herself act upon the surge of affection she originally felt, and Feldt was never happier than when he reciprocates her actions in his own fashion. When they permit themselves to get closer this time, she hears his voice and feels the odd emotions, but in this instance they enhance her consciousness. _

_

* * *

_

_"Wow! Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She's hopping around the bridge, until spinning to face him and crush him in a hug. And all Lockon can do is pat the girl's head in brotherly affection as she continues to fawn. He shifts slightly to his left to point to the other colorfully wrapped box. _

_"That one's for you Feldt. Happy Christmas Eve." He smiles flirtatiously, but the gesture is sweet. The Cheridum's pilot had decided to grace all the females on the ship with some gifts to celebrate the winter anniversary. He had told them that is was customary on his part, and did it every year prior to joining Celestial Being. Being as occupied as the team always was during the war, they often lacked the opportunity to celebrate ritual holidays that people normally looked forward to. _

_"Thank you." She took the little box and gave it a light shake. It sounds like rattling chocolate, something she secretly loves. _

_The girls had coerced Ms. Sumeragi to set up shop on Earth for a little winter break on the former island home of Ms. Wang Liu Mei. And at the pleading of Mileina, who hadn't shared a Christmas with her parents in over five years, the Tactical Forecaster set about a mission for her crew to make a traditional celebration possible for the sweet CIC operator. _

_They had sent Lockon to purchase a pine tree from the mainland to bring back to the abandoned mansion, while Lasse was assigned to obtain decorations and traditional foods together with Feldt. Ms. Sumeragi, the Vashti family, and the other members of the crew traveling with them had been responsible for cleaning up the mansion so they could have a comfortable stay. Setsuna was ordered to find Allelujah and Marie, and bring them back for the event. Unfortunately, since the two had disappeared to hide their identities as super soldiers, locating them was not easily done. The Kurdish pilot had been gone for three days, with nightly reports of no success. _

_While doing their normal checks and updates as Celestial Being, Lockon had surprised the girls with early gifts for Christmas. And here they were, on the eve of the holiday, everything ready except for their three missing pilots._

_"Wait a moment, I need to show Mr. Erde." Lockon laughs at the teen, before quietly making his exit away from the girl's hyperactive nature. The brunette, meanwhile, runs to her terminal and contacts VEDA via her personal access code. A moment later the familiar voice resounds through the bridge's speaker system._

_"What has brought about the emergency request for VEDA's access?" Tieria asks. Even though he lacks a body, having him remain in Ptolemy always watching over them makes Feldt forget that he passed on in battle. Mileina is giddy and chattering again, showing off the pretty bracelet from Lockon. Though a computerized voice, Feldt could tell something was strange in the way he enunciates._

_"That's. . . lovely. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sure it makes you look charming." It's strained, and almost envious. Feldt can't ignore the longing tone, even as Mileina continues to describe every detail to the AI. When Feldt subtly mentions that she should probably go help her mother with dinner for tonight, the said girl scuttled away, though with much needed convincing from VEDA._

_"Feldt Grace. Thank you for your assistance."_

_"I knew you weren't comfortable. I'm sure you would prefer to be the one to make Mileina smile." Strange as is sounded, the pink haired operator was always better accustomed to machines than their flesh counterparts. The AI flickers to her screen, a window in the corner so as not to obstruct her operation windows. His red tinted bust is intently staring at her features, trying to read her motivation. "You know, she talks about you all the time. She would do anything to have you at the party tonight. Maybe if you borrow Haro's terminal?"_

_"Perhaps. I'm not accustomed with this human tradition. It may be better if I don't attend." He sounds strange here, as if he planned something, but wasn't confident if he should follow through. "Moreover Feldt Grace, are you in good condition? Setsuna has yet to return, am I correct?" She assumes he's based this statement upon the fact that she has been constantly searching for the OO's coordinates whenever possible. _

_"I'm alright. I just hope he comes back. Soon." Truthfully Feldt was distressed with the raven-haired pilot being away for so long. His lack of presence, which she had become strangely attuned to, left her feeling abandoned and a tad lost. Also the notion, however silly, that he flew off to spend his spare time with Marina Ismail was nagging her, allowing the monster of jealousy to claim territory where she technically had no authority. Though the two had been amorous in their private life, no exclusive labeling had been agreed upon or applied to them. Feldt had no claim upon him, and therefore no right to limit him in any way. She didn't dare detail that to Tieria though, seeing as both Setsuna and she were quiet people who did not enjoy gossip and valued their special time. _

_"I shall keep you informed, Feldt Grace. You should head inside as well to prepare for the festivities. I shall operate the functionings of Ptolemieos remotely during the holiday via VEDA's access terminal." He demonstrates by finishing the program rewrite and other processes Feldt was working on simultaneously. She accepts his generosity, moving out of her chair and heading towards the automatic door. _

_"Have an enjoyable evening," he echoes._

_"Thank you Tieria. I hope to see you make an appearance too," Feldt genuinely replies. After all, she did get him a gift which she wanted to share. _

_She had spend the rest of the day with Linda, Ms. Sumeragi and Mileina, doing various activities including cooking (which Feldt wasn't the best at), present wrapping for everyone (Feldt had asked the Haro team to assist so they don't spoil some of the surprises), and last minute decoration of the now colorful and alive mansion. It was near six o'clock when Mileina had pulled the pink haired woman into her room to 'get ready'. _

_With an enthusiasm only rivaled by Christina, Mileina dresses Feldt and herself in some beautiful gowns they had found left by Wang Liu Mei. And as the hour approaches seven, Feldt finds herself in a ivory colored knee-length halter dress, with lace detailing on the bust and neck choker. Her short hair is pinned prettily with red roses, and her light makeup gives her an ethereal feel. In all honesty, Feldt could say she was beautiful, even if the heels Mileina had stuck her in crush her feet. _

_She turns to take in Mileina's frame, sitting in front of the dresser mirror applying the last touch of lipstick. She has a floor length light blue grown with a sweetheart neckline and sheer lace trim on the straps and hem of the dress. She decided to release her hair from their constant pigtails, resulting in luscious waves of chocolate to fall to her back. A pang of guilt strikes Feldt, and she desperately wishes Tieria would borrow a Haro if just to make the teen girl feel she's as lovely as she appears. _

_"All done! Wow Feldt, we look fantastic! If we don't get asked to dance tonight, I'll start believing our crewmates are blind and stupid! Hehe." She twirls in her flowing gown, radiantly smiling. Feldt could imagine her pleasure at finally having a occasion to share with her family, her whole family, without the involvement of fighting. So in her contentment, Feldt grasps her hand with a small smile._

_"Agreed." Together the two leave the room and descend down the familiar grand staircase, into the now cheery holiday inspired gathering area. The lights have all been lit because of the darkness outside, and the milling Ptolemieos crew make the scene reminiscent of a movie premiere celebration. Feldt takes note of the tuxedoed engineers and technicians gathered together on the couch, adamantly discussing a topic, while Ms. Sumeragi, in hostess fashion, is taking turns showing off her crimson dress to the different clicks. Lockon had been mingling as her escort, his navy tuxedo and red tie making him look refined despite his messy locks. _

_Linda and Ian were roaming around, picking at the snack table and greeting the new faces that had arrived to join them. Sumeragi had unexpectedly run into Billy on the mainland when she went gift shopping, and consequently invited him to their party. She had warned the crew not to discuss any business, seeing as the secrecy policy overtook all other manners. Mileina had solicited permission to send for Saji and Louise, the former being a valued member for his contributions to their cause. The pair were happily engaged with Ian, who was making jokes and trying to look up Louise's purple dress much to his wife's amusement. Likewise, Lasse had phoned a few friends from Celestial Being stationed on Earth to attend, and was happily joking around with two pretty blondes and a red headed glasses wearing doctor. Feldt had seen them a few times before, but she never bothered getting close. _

_Green Haro then made its appearance, bouncing into Mileina's arms, followed by orange Haro calling out to Feldt._

_"Feldt. Feldt. You look pretty, you look pretty." She smiles and picks up the orange personal assistant, thanking him as she heard Mileina do the same to her own Haro. Making it to the bottom of the stairs, Feldt could only shyly glance around, looking for a familiar face. Not finding him, she looks down to her robotic companion._

_"Haro, where is Setsuna? Have Allelujah and Marie arrived?"_

_"Not back yet, not back yet." She depress a bit at his statement, and releases him when he wants to roll around to enjoy the festivities alongside his brothers. Straightening herself, the operator heads towards the table where all the snacks are, indulging in little ginger cookies Linda had baked. The elder woman finds her there briefly, complimenting her attire and talking about the occasion._

_"It's nice isn't it Feldt? I haven't seen Mileina this happy in ages. This was a great idea the two of you had. Everyone is so happy!" Taking in her sad eyes, Linda cups the girl's cheek in a motherly manner. "Everyone except you dear. What's wrong?" _

_Feldt shakes her head, smiling half hearted before excusing herself. She loves her family, but as the tactical coordinator looks around at all the happy faces engaged with each other, the singularity hits her as it always has. Deciding that the balcony would be a nice quiet place to retreat to, Feldt takes slow strides towards her escape when she is intercepted by Lockon, who greets her with a kiss on the cheek as she stutters at his closeness._

_"You look gorgeous Feldt, and have captured my heart with such beauty. We could take this party upstairs, somewhere free of interruption." He's invading her space and Feldt wants nothing more than to bolt but defense reflexes have her frozen, rooted to the spot. She can't move when his hand rests on her shoulder, and when his face closes in, her heart is screaming bloody murder while her mouth runs dry._

_"N-no." She croaks, wishing she could disappear. Lockon wouldn't harm her, she reasons, but inside her mind's depths there is a fear, a true fear about being hurt. She shuts her eyes in panic as his breath is tickling her cheeks, and all she thinks is how ridiculous it is being stuck with Neil's brother trying to kiss her. Feldt doesn't want to be standing here in dread, praying for the worst to be over._

_"Lockon Stratos." Her eyes shoot open at that powerful, alluring sound, and what she sees has her heart pumping faster. He's standing there, tall and proud, his hand gripping Lockon's shoulder as they stare intently at each other. Pieces of his black hair fall into his eyes, the cinnamon red having a hint of glitter gold to them. Finally the brunette removes his hand from her shoulder and puts up his hands in a mock surrender._

_"Hey Setsuna. Good to see you back. I've been keeping Feldt company in your long absence." He runs his fingers through his bangs before giving Feldt a wink and Setsuna a salute, making his return into the small crowds of Celestial Being members. Her eyes, pools of shock and happiness, stare fixedly on him, still in his blue flight suit, helmet hanging in his right hand. He returns the unwavering gaze, his posture relaxed at the leave of his fellow Meister. _

_"Setsuna." Her voice takes on a sing song quality in response to his presence._

_"Feldt. I'm going to go shower and get ready. Will you be ok?" He side glances into the crowd where Lockon disappeared, before looking back to her. She nods, and she watches him nod back as he turns to head up the grand staircase. Her attention is disturbed when her name is being shouted and Mileina comes to her side with clicking heels, her hand holding onto flabbergasted Marie. It's explained to her in rushed detail that Mileina wants Feldt's assistance to help Marie, fresh from the wilderness of Russia, get dressed and Feldt doesn't know what occurred, but she's being pulled up the same stairs Setsuna just walked up minutes before._

_It's forty minutes after they started and Marie's white hair is neatly designed in a bun with loose strands here and there, her eyes being played up with Mileina's choice of lilac eye shadow. Her other complimenting makeup is only enhanced by the golden bubble dress she's wearing. Feldt has to wonder if maybe the stores of fashion magazines Mileina has under her bed actually do teach her some worthwhile information, at least in reference to beauty tips. _

_When they returned to the party around ten, Ms. Sumeragi greets and informs them that they're getting ready to eat. And then that something was waiting for Mileina in the foyer. Mileina, bubbling with excitement, dashes over as fast as her heels allow her, shouting about how she loves gifts during the holiday season. Feldt couldn't help but be curious, and after not seeing Setsuna anywhere in the vicinity, she slowly follows, Marie in toe. What they arrives to is the brunette standing in the doorframe, and beyond her, a handsomely dressed Innovade with violet hair and ruby red eyes standing cross armed._

_"Mr. Erde!" The man turns to the sound of his name, and is met with a petite brunette running into him, crying out in joy. Feldt feels like crying herself, so pleased she is for the two, and resorts to laughing quietly in elation as Marie joins her._

_"It was a surprise Setsuna thought of." Feldt looks over to see Allelujah, dressed to impress, as he drapes his arms around Marie's sleeveless shoulders. The two happily embrace, and Marie nods, explaining that the Kurdish pilot had flown into space to retrieve an artificial body for the AI, after a conversation the two shared. Allelujah added that this is what took them so long, but they were glad they did when they saw Mileina's reaction. _

_The five are again interrupted by the call to eat, and the group, with Mileina, permanently attached to Tieria, leading, head to the dining area. Feldt drags behind, wanting to give the couples the space they desire. In the process, she is scanning the room, taking in the few people who hadn't yet gone to the late dinner. Her senses seek him out and then she recognizes him from behind, the messy black hair and posture giving him away. He's talking to Lockon, who is looking very uncomfortable with his hands in his jacket pockets. He says something before noticing her stare, to which he then smiles mischievously, and probably informs Setsuna of. _

_The Kurdish man turns around to see her halted, across the room looking at him. He spins back to the Cheridum pilot, says something and then circles around to head straight for her. She smiles at him, lacing her hands together behind her back, and waits until he is standing before her, tall and handsome. His crimson orbs are observing her up and down subtly, while she allows herself to blush furiously and think how flattering a tailored suit sits on him. _

_"Feldt. You look beautiful." Her faces is bright red as she tells him he looks good too. "Lockon won't bother you anymore." She blinks with confusion, before relief fills her. So he'd asked him to not invade her personal space, how wonderful. Feldt happily nods before the OO's pilot offers her his arm. She grasps it gently, relishing in his warm presence that had been absent for so long. They head to the dining area from there, where they settle in for a long, boisterous meal with their friends. _

_

* * *

_

_The meal, and the sharing of gifts afterwards, was a busy affair with many coos and pleased reactions, complimented with pops of champagne bottles being passed around for those of age to drink. This resulted in more excited reactions, so much so that the rowdy crowd was becoming uncomfortable for the few that remained relatively sober. Being the case for Setsuna, he wanted nothing more than to get out of the man huddle Lockon, Ian, Lasse, and Allelujah had him in as they were singing some sort of carol tradition in Lockon's hometown. Apparently the others, though not necessarily of the same faith, were familiar with the custom and had decided to include him in the fun._

_Feldt was amused with the portrayal, before she too was forced to sing the soprano along side the females present. At the coaxing of Marie, who took particular joy in this activity, the two were letting their voices combine in a harmony of emotion. A little alcohol always left Feldt less inhibited, which she never found to be in her favor so she tried to keep away. But as she nailed a particularly high note in her carol duet, the pink haired female was swelling with pride at the intense, awed look she got from her Gundam pilot. _

_The song ended, and though the others wanted her to continue, Feldt declines the offer, saying she needs a bit of fresh air. Heading to the balcony, she is astounded to find it quite chilly for being closer to the equator. The CIC operator leans on the railing leading out into the sea, watching the few visible stars twinkle behind a wispy cloud cover. She takes in a long, deep breath, shivering in the process, as her mind daydreams about her fun evening. There is a buzz from the alcohol, but she's not bothered by it as much as she would be in a sober state. _

_"You'll freeze." A heavy coat is dropped onto her bare shoulders, sheltering her from the windy air. She looks up at Setsuna, who is now standing behind her in his white dress shirt and blue tie, looking out at the ocean waters waving with irritation. He has his arms on the rail enveloping her with his body, and Feldt feels confident enough to incline back into his chest. _

_"Thank you." He grunts in response, opting to wrap his hands around her to ensure totally warmth. She feels so comfortable with him near her, almost as if she requires him to be alive. It's a sensation she once felt only for Neil, but she admits her feelings have changed. This man behind her had become so integrated with her, Feldt can't imagine any form of life without him. To act on her appreciative thoughts, she stretches her face upward and lands a peck under his jaw line, savoring his heat and his company. He chuckles for a moment, then lets out a sigh that was almost lost to the noise of the sea. _

_"You have a lovely voice. I never knew." She smiles at his comment, being less reserved to hide things with him in her state. She touches his lips with a finger, and whispers to him,_

_"There are lots of things you don't know about me. Just like there are plenty of things I still don't know about you." He obviously found her amusing because he chuckles again, spinning her to face him as he adds "yet." He then bends down to capture her mouth, and she lets her eyes slide closed, enjoying the familiar tingle from his mind connecting with hers. They filter between the quantum field and reality, getting very warm despite the temperature outside dropping with the weather change. And then uncharacteristically, he pulls away without explanation and breaks the bond, his head turning to the balcony doors._

_"We have an audience." She peeks above his shoulder to see their musical group staring at them through the window with varying degrees of confused looks. Apparently they couldn't see what the two were doing from the distance, but were curious nonetheless. She hears him sigh as he faces her again before saying, "Let's go somewhere private." Funny, she thinks, how the same phrase uttered by a different person this evening sends her into panic, but when he declares it, Feldt is ready to hop into his arms without question. _

_He takes her hand and steels his face, the neutral expression everyone was accustomed to seeing present to get them through the crowd at the door with little interference. He makes it appear like dragging, and instinctively she has the doe eyed look on her, as they arrive at the door. Ian is the first to try and open his mouth, but being as drunk as he undoubtedly is, Setsuna cuts him, and any potential others, off. _

_"We're going upstairs to talk. Do not bother us." When he's finished, he continues through the now parted walkway, and Feldt, trailing behind him, sees that everyone kind of shrugs off the behavior as normal and returns to their holiday celebration. The only thing Feldt notices is that Mileina and Tieria are mysteriously missing. The two make their way up the grand staircase, and he makes a left after three doors, turning into his temporary room at the Wang mansion. _

_He makes sure to lock the door before relaxing his stance and loosening his tie. Feldt instinctively reaches up, switching his hands for hers as she pulls the knot down to comfortably draw the silk fabric over and off his head. He, in the meantime, pulls the rose cluster comb from her hair, letting the few longer strands of pink free. She takes it from him and then together with the tie and loaned jacket, places them on the bureau._

_They take off their shoes, which pleases Feldt immensely, and head to the cozily large bed where the two relax and stretch out next to one another. The pink haired woman is lying on her side, tracing nonsensical patterns upon the pilot's chest, as he hums to her soft touch through his cotton button-down. His eyes are closed, but she knows he isn't sleeping. She mentally prods him as her finger traces his slightly exposed collarbone, and feels him poke back via his quantum waves. _

_"What made you decide to go retrieve a body for Tieria?" she asks out loud, searching for a spot where her tickling fingers could elicit a reaction. He doesn't speak for a moment, enjoying some time to relax after his busy week. _

_"You." When her fingers still he half opens an eye, requesting she continue with her ministrations. She snaps out of her daze and resumes the action while he expands upon his statement. "I had been communicating with Tieria via VEDA's link. He was telling me about all the preparations and hard work Mileina was putting into her Christmas party, and I couldn't stop thinking: If I were him, and you desperately wanted a party, I'd want to be there for you to do what I could, however I could. And I saw he felt the same way, but being a component of VEDA, he was frustrated that he couldn't do anything for Mileina. So I decided to help."_

_She smiles at his bluntness, truly appreciating the man's heart being so vast that he extends himself far more than any other to make his friends happy. His soul was just too kind for this hard and cruel world. Perhaps that's why he fights so vigorously on missions, or why he is completely immovable in his ideals. Either way, Feldt respects him immensely for being the way he is. _

_"You're amazing, Setsuna." He catches her hand, eyes fully opened now, and his head turned to gaze at her content face. It's a familiar practice, his other hand moving to cup her cheek, Feldt bringing her lips within reach of his, and the connecting of faces, the meshing of minds, the linking of two bodies in warm embraces and tangled limbs. What changes this time is that his hand slides lower than her back, around her bum to her silk covered thigh. There, he tugs the shaped leg about his hip, allowing them to remain connected as he rolls them over so that he's above her. He lets his fingers caress her waist, then her ribs till finally it's resting just underneath her garment's breast line, the fabric changing from silk to lace._

_He removes his lips from hers slowly, and she opens her aqua eyes timidly to find him hovering close, his serious face asking her physically what he is speaking mentally._

_'What do you want to do, Feldt Grace?' she hears in her mind's universe. His shadowy tone is velvet, persuading, but he's not going to push her into any circumstances where she has no argument. That was always the great thing about Setsuna; he never dared to shove her into a relationship, platonic or otherwise, but allowed her to take the steps he was also comfortable sharing. So she understands his implication, taking care in considering what he is offering her. _

_If anyone had told Feldt that in two years after reuniting with the Meister, they would be involved together in any sort of romantic relationship, she would walk off in disbelief claiming Setsuna couldn't feel that way about her. Yet here she was, on Christmas Eve with the raven haired pilot, intimate and at a crossroad to get even closer. _

_And Feldt decided that after all the emotional trauma of losing loved ones, all the harsh battles that were endless and one sided, after all the growing up she was forced into, that she wanted to be selfish. Selfish in her interest of this man offering her a piece of solace she always wanted but never received. Selfish to claim this person as her own, for whom she would fight to her death, if not even after. She didn't care anymore whether this was acceptable or foolish on her part, because he saw her too. Setsuna saw her as an equal in love, he wouldn't offer her this if he didn't._

_"I want us to be together. Always." She tells him slowly, surely. Her eyes show nothing but determination to him, reflecting her serious thought behind the comment. She didn't want anything in this matter besides him. Feldt had learned and loved from her parents. She had loved and lost from Neil. Now all she wanted, no all she needed, from Setsuna was just to be loved in the same manner she unwaveringly loves him._

_She lets her hands slide forward to his chest, right to where his heart beats. She feels it thump steadily under her fingertips, a smooth rhythm echoing his perpetual calmness. She wonders if he's lost in the feeling too, or whether he is busy measuring the meaning of her statement. Instead of asking, she shifts her hand to his center and up to the first button on his shirt, taking a long moment to pull the button through the hole and freeing a little of him. _

_When nothing negative occurs and Setsuna merely watches her dictate her hands with a certain fascination, her delicate fingers move onto the next button, repeating the motion. His skin, a rich russet color, peaks through the opening she is making, and she can't help but get a strange flutter in her tummy from the excited rush the process is fueling her. She takes her time to go through his buttons, one after the other, until she reaches the last button that is hidden away inside of his pants. _

_Feldt doesn't know what to do at this point, seeing as her work before was superficial and without much thought. The current dilemma was how to move on from this stage where Setsuna was watching from above her, though barely centimeters away, with idle response to an action evoked from the sort of behavior she wanted to participate in. She wasn't experienced in the least with love, so looking into his eyes again, she invites his input._

_Setsuna takes his lead, moving his previously passive lips to land on her throat and allows his hands to slide upward over her lace covered chest. Feldt doesn't expect the loud gasp that escapes her throat, and uses her fingers to grip his shoulders underneath his unbuttoned dress shirt. From then on it's a snowballing process, the Kurdish man giving free reign to himself to explore, to touch, to cause her to respond with primal sounds. Feldt can only mew and moan to his caresses, answering in turn with fumbling hands pulling him free of his garments._

_As her lips contact his throat, his shirt is tossed to the floor, the last button jerked from his pants and torn with fervent strength. When his mouth finds her collarbone and he smoothly sides his hand behind her back, the zipper of her fitted dress is suddenly loose. He groans at her hands migrating south, clumsily undoing the fasten on his now wrinkled dress pants, while she gasps again when his fingers are inside her dress tracing her ribs upward toward her braless bosom. _

_"Se-Setsuna!" She quietly calls out, feeling within her mind a strange prickle of desire flood her system. She's seeing him gradually get closer and closer physically to the image she's already familiar with mentally. The change, however, is making her heart beat uncontrollably and a pooling sensation build in her tummy, similar to how she sometimes feels after having a particularly good dream involving him. And it's causing her to react to every movement he makes in an instinctual manner, without comprehending what she is doing._

_He responds to her call with a groan, allowing one of his hands to travel to the back of Feldt's neck. He tugs on the halter's tie, loosening the ribbon and snapping off the lace choker. At the same time, he's reading her emotions from the inside, taking and giving the raw feelings the two are sharing via his Innovator capabilities. Words aren't necessary in his realm because Setsuna experiences Feldt's yearning for his touch as much as he craves her with his, still human, needs. The additional power of Innovation only makes it clearer that neglecting his body and his emotions makes for muddled decisions and dissatisfaction in his perspective._

_More clothes are flung to the floor and when the pink haired operator opens her eyes in discomfiture at the loss of her dress, she is both embarrassed to be staring at him in the most exposed he's every been with her and her lack of protective covering in his watchful presence. His toned torso is beautifully tanned in color, while his arms and legs are seeping strength, every muscle trained to be powerful. But what causes her shivers is the appealing bulge pressing against her inner thigh._

_The pilot too is taking his time to observe, noting her thin arms and small supple hands, the woman's slender pale legs connected to a curvy torso and ample chest. Her slim shoulders curving into an inviting neck where her beating pulse can be felt through her bluish veins. And what entices him even more is the steady heat he feels near her center, a reflection of the longing she bombards him with in waves internally._

_Both catch the other's eyes in a moment and Feldt sees nothing but dark red, though the passions running between them are resounding loudly within. _

_Necessity. Desire. Lust. Passion. Intimacy. Acceptance. Confidence. Protection. Love._

_Love. It's the loudest sentiment bouncing back from him to her and from her to him. Both understand that what has been building up since the death of Lockon Stratos six years ago has resulted in respect for each other, in companionability for years, and finally a full circle of tender affection. It's their mutual awareness of their wants that thus seize their bodies. _

_The last fabric swatches come off and there is frenzied touching and rubbing, kissing and stroking; there are gasps and pushes, moans and breathy whispers, gentle cries of pleasure and hungry orders for more closeness. It's more passion than Feldt has ever experienced when Setsuna murmurs her name as he continually thrusts, his inner attention replaying their private thoughts. It's greater emotion than Setsuna's ever undergone when Feldt whimpers in pleasure and pulls him further inside with her hands on his lower back, her heart screaming adoration. _

_And it's so much bliss the two share that the concluding ecstasy is an explosion of mutual cries and melded feelings that echo into a realm passed their tangible one._

_

* * *

_

_It's warm and plush under her cheek, and she never wants to sacrifice this texture. She's never slept on such comfortable bedding, making her envious of the rich and glamorous aristocrats familiar with these luxuries. Cuddling her face deeper, she's pleasantly surprised at the hum in response to her action. She enjoys the heat, as if something is generating it underneath her, and wonders if she can coax Ms. Sumeragi to allow her to take the heated bed back aboard the Ptolemy. _

_Feldt's mind is telling her to open her eyes, but the pleasantly relaxing feel underneath her wills her conscious to disobey the request. She opts to snuggling further into her comforter, but when a silky voice reverberates beneath her ear, her aqua orbs snap open._

_"Feldt." She swiftly lifts her head, cold at the loss of her pillow and dizzy from the quick motion. Her head falls back onto her pillow, which she notices is a tanned chest, and a quiet chuckle is heard above her head. Feldt feels her cheeks flame, and her realization that she is lying nude pressed against Setsuna's front, skin to skin, makes her heart hammer wildly. She wants to escape, but the lightheadedness prevents her from rising again. _

_"S-Setsuna?" Her answer is a stroking through her hair, gentle and lingering. Then she feels lips press on to the top of her head, and her cheeks flood crimson with embarrassment at his sweet gesture._

_"Good morning." She can't speak, confusion seeping into her thoughts until the evening's events start recollecting. She recalls their connection and the boundary they transversed, leaving them in completely new territory. Her hand, which was innocently laying underneath his atop his chest, turns up to grip his fingers as she elevates her head to stare at his face. His features are loose, lacking his typical frown lines, and she sees his eyes are serenely gazing back. His long bangs are messily splayed across his forehead, the corners of his mouth faintly upturned. _

_The pink haired woman has never seen a more beautiful sight. Her heart is in her throat as she smiles at him, attempting to decipher the appropriate course for conversation. Her answer is a simple "Good Morning Setsuna." When she feels the hand in her hair persuade her head closer to his, she lets herself follow her impulses, kissing him chastely. When they pull apart, they contently lay together watching the other wordlessly._

_"Setsuna?" The pilot tilts his head in her direction, replying with an 'ah'. "After last night. . .umm, we. . .are we. . .together now?" She lets her eyes direct downward, taking in the plains of his chest so as not to completely lose face in front of the man of her dreams. She feels his other hand, fingers still intertwined with her own, squeeze softly, cajoling her to look at him. When she does, his ember color is piercing into her, searching her features for something._

_"We have been together. I suppose now we are considered. . .a couple?" His velvet voice is looking for a term they both could recognize, and she cannot stop the giggle from erupting at his serious expression. When he raises a brow at her, she hides her face in his chest, blushing further at her sudden laughter and the way her hands naturally descend to grip him closer to her chest. She enjoys being this close to him, and rejoices that she has his permission to do so. _

_"Couple. Or maybe. . . Partners?" she murmurs, thinking this title was more suited to their personalities. There is silence for another moment before he agrees with his typical 'ah'. She lets her eyes close in gratification, pleased to be accepted into his life like no other on this planet. The sheer knowledge of this contemplation makes her giddy, and strangely she feels wetness gather at the corners of her eyes._

_"Feldt?" He most likely felt the warm liquid on his chest, or maybe he noticed with his internal discernment of her world connected to his own. Her head is being forced from his chest to turn, a position in which he could take in her countenance. She could only smile in tenderness, as her emotions filter uncontrolled._

_"I'm happy Setsuna." She thinks for a second before expanding upon her swell of feelings. "I'm happy my parents were members of Celestial Being and I was raised through our organization. I'm happy I got to meet and work with people who shared my ideals. I'm happy you joined Celestial Being and became one of them. I'm happy you survived the final battle and came back to us. I'm happy you beat the Innovades and A-Laws to secure peace for the world. I'm happy you gave me a chance to see you after that mess. I'm happy I'm here now. . .with you." She's never spoken this much uninterrupted in her entire life, and with each phrase her tears came down stronger. Her face is wet and salty as she looks at his attentive features, concentrated on her outer speech and most likely her inner sentiments. _

_She doesn't know what to say to turn the conversation from her unusual proliferation of affection to something more light-hearted, but maybe she didn't need to. Setsuna seemed keen to speak, though how she knew this couldn't be explained._

_"I. . .understand." He compliments this thought with a brushing of her cheek, effectively drying her tear trail. "Your happiness. . .no, our happiness, this form of it, leads to attaining harmony. That's why I was drawn to you. It was to make me understand, this is what the world needs and what I need to fight for. This peace, this happiness." His expression is all-knowing, omnipotent, as he rubs his thumb over her fingers soothingly._

_"I need to fight for you." She holds her breath, hearing his understanding and ingraining it in her own mind. Maybe, just as he sought her out in his own way to lead him to his inner realization, she somehow attuned herself and sought him for the same thing. _

_"Setsuna. If you'd let me, I'd like to remain with you. By your side." She feels herself flush red again, not accostumed to expressing her thoughts outwardly. "Through the fighting and maybe someday, when things have settled, to what lies afterwards."_

_"Of course." he answers almost immediately, as if any deviation was not a possibility. It still surprises her how she could read into his emotions through his words, though those very words were neutral and inflectionless. _

_"Thank you." She settles in closer to him, her hands freeing themselves from his and snaking around his neck in a casual hug. He accepts her touch and uses it as an opportunity to establish a kiss. When they separate mouths, he whispers into her lips._

_"Thank you Feldt. Your gift is something I'll cherish forever. Merry Christmas." She counters with a press of lips, understanding that it's his gift to her just as much as it's her gift to him. _

_"Merry Christmas Setsuna."_

_

* * *

_

We don't have a conventional relationship like many of our family members. We don't hold hands and hug in the hallways or whisper sweet nothings to each other in the public domain. He doesn't swoop me off my feet and make love to me loudly or in communal locations. He doesn't outwardly declare my existence to be the driving force of his life (even though at this point we both know it is for him just as it is for me).

But Setsuna lets me inside of his mind, the safest and most personal place in the entire world. He lets me feel every inch of him when we are together alone, be it inside his psyche or out in the world. He shows me his affection in ways the others cannot even comprehend, let alone compete with. Just because no one on the outside could see or understand us, doesn't mean our connection didn't exist.

So maybe it's better that we are the way we are. Together, in a manner that only two who share the world so closely could ever be. I sometimes think how things could be different, more traditional like all of our family. But for an true Innovator like he is and a introverted Innovator's lover like myself, it would be a tad odd to be normal. All I know is that I love him, this man with a heart as big as the world, and I'm happy to be in this non-conventional relationship with Setsuna F. Seiei.

~Fin~

* * *

Woot, finally done. Why did I stop at Christmas? (I was going to write more, like a funny scene where Mileina comes looking for 'missing' Feldt and finds her in Setsuna's room, but: )

1) This fic was getting way too long. I mean seriously, twenty two pages? Oh my God. I honestly could write a novel for these two, so I had to stop.

2) I figure the two of them are now set firmly with a stable foundation. From here on out they can have strange mind love and spread their peace to the rest of the deprived world via Setsu's super quantum brain waves and magical green light xDDD

3) I felt like the more I wrote, the more out of character I was making them. I have mixed feelings about Setsuna taking so many leads when he's so socially awkward, but then again maybe Innovation helps with that too? And I kind of feel unscrupulous for using Feldt as a scapegoat for the archetypal female stereotype, being so emotionally unstable and delicate. But, meh. It's for story plot *shrug*

4) I want to write another fic dealing with life for the Gundam OO characters - high school style xDDD

So for all the Setsuna x Feldt fans, I hope you enjoyed this. This is totally for you. Make fics and fan arts of our happy couple. Keep the fandom strong! :D


End file.
